


缓冲 Buffering

by HistoricalFoam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalFoam/pseuds/HistoricalFoam
Summary: 他拉开弓箭，他举起掌心。他抗拒外界，把自己的信念弄得一团糟，也把自己弄得伤痕累累；他怀疑一切，但只有对酒当歌时，才发现自己几乎被所有人抛弃。他们太激烈了，以至于全世界都要搞出点大动静，让他们两不那么容易接近对方。他们最终还是碰到互相了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 真的不是作者本人打扰性质，我以为自己作为高三学生，词汇量好歹达标了。结果第一次用这个网站还是困难重重，可能很多意思与我理解的有偏差【或者不明白那个英语词汇的某个同人范畴的意义】。  
所以，如果我本人有一些东西没有打勾，或者使用错误，欢迎大家纠正。

1、载物

纽约没有准备好迎接春天。一缕丝毫没有夹杂水分的寒风从克林特短发间穿过，他的短发看上去很锐利，十分叛逆，事实上他知道这种冷风会把他柔软的短发吹得更加蓬松。他将目光完全凝聚在那辆亮橙凯迪拉克——现在就快驶进斯塔克大厦右侧的车库了，又一场特工的好戏将上演了。当然，这出好戏不是克林特一人的独角戏，很大程度上他是不需要出镜的，今天完全要看特工罗曼诺夫的临场发挥了。怎么，自己含辛茹苦捡回家的小蜘蛛，现在被一个看上去不太可靠（看上去一词可以删除吗？）的花花公子、或者说自诩的慈善家纳为秘书之一，这都不能让克林特·巴顿本人有些牙痒痒吗？娜塔莎优雅不失利落地从炫酷跑车上走下来时，克林特打赌从安东尼·斯塔克自家的监控摄像头里看到那个男人露出惬意的笑容。

克林特这次的目的是在斯塔克本人到达办公室前，在不惊动贾维斯与一干人工智能的条件下，得到一个通入斯塔克内部局域网最优级的密钥。这种技术活为什么不让神盾的信息部门做？克林特在凛冽寒风中吹了两个小时后开始暗自腹诽上司。事实是进入数据内部需要操作者本人接通机房中一个主机，并且建立一个合乎情理的账户，但进入机房并避开摄像头不是所有神盾文职都能做到的。毕竟尼克·弗瑞本人对复仇者计划还有一些不确定，毕竟是很多年前自己编写的，如今他想改动一些条款，这是他的自由。一想到自己目前还处于“被监视”的状态，克林特就有一肚子不舒服想要发泄。他默许了，也许神盾局这么做是对的，他对自己现在的情况不太了解，顺便整个地球也不是很信任鹰眼，更何况他现在头顶着复仇者这个职衔却在秘密入侵同伴的公司总部……克林特·巴顿实在感觉不舒服，一肚子都是蝴蝶的那种。

娜塔莎擅长人际，克林特擅长潜伏。黑寡妇在斯塔克大厦内，用非常知性与学究的口吻评价托尼对灯光布置的艺术；克林特在闷热且黑暗的机房里谨慎地推进，抿紧双唇，双臂结实的曲线从激光下闪过，直到在几千部用死板数字编码的大型机器中，找到苦苦追寻的那一台。故事的主人公托尼·斯塔克，一面被红发的、曼妙的俄国女特工吹得心情大好，一面也逐渐醒悟好像有些事情不太对劲。娜塔莎从托尼双眸的警戒与他对话中流露的走神得出结论：她必须得想个好主意给克林特铺条后路。她可不想看见上司的计划惨遭本人吃书，也不想让这个刚诞生的队伍一开始就撞上信任危机。

“娜塔莎，既然都是八级（特工），想必巴顿特工知道的东西也不少吧？”托尼突然恍然大悟，他可很少从尼克·弗瑞那儿得到关于克林特·巴顿的消息。也许神盾方面为了防他本人，特意得留下一手。他当然见识过一个弓箭手带着一副弓箭就几乎射穿一艘神盾的母舰，哪天一支EMP装置箭关停他方舟反应堆就完了。但他是谁？托尼心想还是不要再重复一遍那气死人的前缀了，不过必须强调他的智商，这在任何场合都是重中之重。

娜塔莎的唇优雅地轻扬，托尼·斯塔克知道她只要一笑，的确自己不会再有任何问题了，这该死的神盾特工。“他无师自通的物理，不过他对术语的钻研一定没你那么细致。来日方长，以后你可以帮他指正一些，我相信他会给你一些灵感。哦是啊，你已经金盆洗手了，我忘了。”她引着这个危险但感性的男人走进电梯，背后的手向左后方的电梯摄像头做了一个微妙的手势。她示意克林特必须露面，否则斯塔克本人一定会在事后做全盘检查。

克林特大开双腿、撑在狭隘的电井内，然而左手臂上小型监控仪里，娜塔莎那个“A（appear）”的指令令他不忍翻了个白眼。要他去见斯塔克？好像去年纽约之战时，这个全副武装得像中世纪骑士的铁人把他捎到了制高点，还带他们吃了一次绝无仅有、史无前例的烤肉。想到这点，翻腾的可不只是双眼，还有克林特饥肠辘辘的肠胃。为了这个小潜入任务，他可强制绝食了一天，现在要他正大光明出现在托尼·斯塔克眼前？除非他真的能提供一点物质性帮助。

协作大于天，克林特倒吊着从电井一路向下，拉开略有生锈的最底层阀门。克林特皱眉，实际上他心里已经有在嘲笑这个阔佬，如此现代化的大厦里不免也有保修不周的地方。他不得不从大厦出去，绕那么一大大大大圈，从大厦正大门进来。贾维斯甜美，不，并不甜美反而冷冰冰的声音从他耳边出现，他的到来已经告知主人。克林特严肃地点头，表示感谢，俨然一丝不苟地像个拯救世界的最强特工之一，可克林特脑子里已经是不加血肠的酸黄瓜三明治，或者是沾上比利时巧克力花生酱的温热曲奇了。他希望托尼·斯塔克至少能给未来的战友提供一些援助，比如超乎他想象的、更高级一些的午餐。尽管大厦里开着非常适宜的暖气，但克林特本人已经因为饥饿有些微冷了，至少他不想饿晕在一个纨绔的富豪面前……


	2. 2、载物

托尼·斯塔克绝对不会让自己吃亏，他也没理由平白无故去被两个神盾局特工调虎离山，但他不得不维持文质彬彬的绅士模样，长按电梯上全息投影的楼层键取消了前往顶楼的打算，故意将一个半小时前喷好摩丝的发型重新整理一遍，最后将立领上可能的尘埃掸去。娜塔莎忍了很久的笑意，用手指指着自己的脖颈：“你忘了你的蝴蝶结（Bow），大艺术家。”当楼层显示接近1层时，托尼不由得对这个深藏不露的女特工心底夸奖了一遍，可他又假意风趣一番，朝娜塔莎挑了下灵活的眉：“是吗？我希望马上见到的那位也别忘了带他的弓（Bow）来。”

神盾局内部也设有人工AI，到处都有，通过各式各样的ID验证——比如面部识别、虹膜识别（克林特·巴顿略有抵触）等，她们冷冰冰地问好，并且非常唠叨地重新阐述一边各级特工今日的任务。贾维斯看上去就别具一格，他遇到的人也许不亚于神盾局，处理的事物也许更是一些精度较高的命令，短短一分钟内，他却能够和克林特本人聊开了，并且涉及到武器——贾维斯很清楚这位八级特工是位体术大师，冷兵器到热兵器，他的主人已经为他定制了一套最个人化的武器库，并且暗中吹嘘了一下斯塔克工业是如何得面面俱到，希望巴顿先生本人有空可以亲自考察一番，就像今日的罗曼诺夫小姐。

“用乐器伪装的枪支与匕首，您也可以根据需要自由组装。”“哦，那可太好了……我得由衷感谢一番斯塔克先生——”大概是略有惊吓，不过半年而已，其实安东尼·斯塔克已经把自己基本“摸透”了，甚至连自己初出茅庐时，用一副三角铁取过日本黑道老大狗命的事情，他的电脑管家都能惟妙惟肖地复述一遍。克林特用尴尬而忐忑的语气表达本人最后一点客套，恰好面前电梯门无声地打开了，戴着黑方框眼镜的托尼本人将这句话全然听到了，当然还有克林特本人的语气。两人的视线如同磁石，互相凝视着，与纽约之战一样的英气与锐利、一样的睿智与深沉。托尼张开双臂，十分惬意地享受着对方此时的不知所措。“巴顿特工，能得到您的夸奖真是荣幸，不过您本人事迹很多，贾维斯和我要一一列举的话，恐怕一天也……”

托尼·斯塔克并未能把话说完，没有任何人打断他，娜塔莎也尚未来得及叫停他，即便她和克林特都能听出来话中带刺。打断这段火药味十足的发言的，是克林特本人的目光——他们一直对视着、较量着、拮抗着，仅此一刻，托尼确定他也许看到了半年前被洛基·劳菲森控制的那个鹰眼，或者说鹰眼本人便可以达到如此冰冷的地步。对于斯塔克的讽刺，能够做到用一个眼神遏止，用一种表情蔑视。娜塔莎知道斯塔克完全是用克林特的伤疤去攻击他本人，她不得不打破这硝烟四伏的僵局，一个“O（Out）”的手势，她自然地走到二人中间，但更偏向克林特一些：“托尼，我想克林特是来接应我的，近期神盾正在休整，你明白的——我们两都在放假。”

随后她立刻转头，在红发遮住脸庞的一瞬间对克林特做了一个隐秘的口型：“冷静。”克林特眨了下眼，严肃紧张的表情的确缓和不少。但他始终凝视着托尼·斯塔克，剔透的眸子——那双人们口中的鹰眸，与其中深埋的怒火，一起要把眼中人淹没似的。

这种感觉太过陌生，但托尼骨子里的桀骜终于想起这位熟悉的来客，就像撩起龙脊背上某片鳞甲下锋锐的倒刺，在他脑海与肌肉里喧嚣着平淡才是大罪，危险与激情才是托尼·斯塔克本人索求的。他苦苦压抑，最终血性胜过了理性，让他每次口无遮拦，显得自大与自我。而现在他明了，这就是他本来的模样，青年丧亲的人最终用浑身利刺织成衣裳，而他在时光中行走，所到之处都在割伤无意撞上他的人。

他选择主动伸出手，不算客套但中肯地想要和解的方式。托尼第一次在和平时代细细观察团队中作为后背保障的队员，那双透彻但深不见底的眼眸，太多阳刚与尖锐的情感充斥在这位探员身上；他的身形绝不算高大魁梧，与娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的比例基本一致，紧实的肉体中澎湃着力量（他的弓弦对于托尼来讲，基本就是托尔的锤子——根本动不了！）；发型也深刻体现着这一点：他并不是甘于风平浪静之人。作为一个理工天才，观察只是一道门槛，逻辑合理的分析才是重头戏，他固执地认为只需一些亲密接触，便能完全掌控这个人。

那对于克林特·巴顿而言呢？要说克林特不擅长与托尼这种人打交道也不现实，但克林特不喜欢是板上钉钉的。本来今天的行动流程就是“我潜行，小娜勾阔佬——潜行结束我走人，小娜也离开”，看来勾阔佬也是个合作项目，克林特暗自将这一项添进黑名单行列。娜塔告诉他冷静，他很快冷静了下来，于是几秒内又是一种懊悔在心中跌宕，好像心灵宝石让他变得愈发情绪化，愈发不可控。他学会将任务中细小的、或是明显的错误归咎于自己，毕竟这样反而让他好过一些。但斯塔克是个什么样的人呢？克林特谨慎着，鹰绝不狩猎那些毛多的羊，也不去进攻狼虎。而暗影中行走的人不必太计较得失，那些划入危险与不稳定的因素应当被全盘拒绝。成为法律意义上的复仇者后，克林特更是明白这一点，他过去的僭越与随意，一旦被黑暗挑拨，便一发不可收拾，而他已经见识过。好在克林特本人还能弥补，在名为复仇者的联盟中尽力，处在他最爱的后方火力支援位置上。托尼·斯塔克恰恰与自己截然相反——是荧幕上叫好卖座的主人公，是踩着独木过河涉水的未来家，是足够挥洒随意与散漫的富人，是热武器的集大成者，是赤道上的火山，甚至就是克林特的异极！托尼不用为了出任务保持血氧与灵活而节食和挨饿，可克林特……实不相瞒，干了那么多还想了这么多，现在完全饿得不想说话。他没有伸出手，克林特明白自己的掌纹与指纹很有可能被某些高新科技录下，于是今日的付出不仅付之东流，甚至会成为自己及背后神盾局与斯塔克的矛盾的导火索。

“抱歉……比起握手，我认为我和娜塔出去找一家符合大众口味的烤肉店更好。失陪了。”克林特内心坦诚道，真的不是自己要把声线压这么低的！然而逗留越久意味着风险更大，并且小娜重复了一次“O”的手势，他想自己一个月内都不想听到和托尼·斯塔克这个名字相关的任何东西了，重整一下穿过电井有些染尘的制服便走出大厦的自动门。

作为吸引托尼注意的娜塔莎倒是不紧不慢，甚至有空暇雅致地向阔佬本人露出淡笑，仿佛自己不过是身份高贵的千金小姐来参观一下斯塔克工业。然而托尼没有注意女特工精心完善的细节，依旧沉浸在男特工的双重否定中……这是既否定和自己建立友谊，又否定了上次那家烤肉店的味道吗？


	3. 3、指令输入

“克林特·弗朗西斯·巴顿，我似乎明令禁止神盾局特工将食物带入总部，我以为你的年龄足够记牢这一点了。”尼克弗瑞直到克林特吃完三明治才开腔，后者长叹一口气，但用破罐子破摔的白眼回应了这位传奇特工——但至少他们现在都配得上这个名讳。他将吸油纸搓成一个小纸团随手扔进身后两米一位同事的废纸篓中。“我可不觉得这早餐好吃，娜塔为什么给我加了血肠，我要呕了……”走进尼克严密的办公室内，漫长的任务审核期间，克林特一边观察着左侧液晶屏幕上正在疯狂解码的程序，一边透过尼克办公室的巨大落地窗，眺望着远方斯塔克工业的新址。他看上去显得如此心神不宁，比起说昏昏欲睡，看上去更像是营养不良。尼克·弗瑞不愿意触碰克林特心里面最深的东西，有他的过去，也有他的将来。洛基半年已经种下一些种子，没有人有资格把它们翻出来，他最得意的特工之一不能承受第二次伤害。娜塔莎也没有注意到克林特下唇上有一道紫淤青——也许它们才转变了颜色，并且用一种戕害人体内部的方式透支了本人的体力，所以克林特选择在沙发上慢慢等待上级验证任务成果，自己最小程度地节省体力，他连尼克·弗瑞都想骗过去。于是局长暗自揣测着这位特工面临的窘境，他缓慢踱步到克林特右侧，放下重心。

“巴顿，你有心事。是状况又加重了吗？”他和克林特一起抬头看着屏幕上显示的“已加入网络”，可尼克并不想让巴顿一个人解决这个难题，因为他太了解巴顿了——他完全没可能解决成功，他是那么不擅长处理情感的一个男人。

他本有那么多机会将责任全部推给洛基，不可置否这样做后他会轻松很多。但终于这一天来了，克林特被自己的多疑彻底压垮了，他曾经的多疑且果断如今自相矛盾，于是那些箭矢盲目地射向未知，伤到了他想保护和稳定的事物。他原本有机会和托尼·斯塔克好好聊上几句，至少不要如同今天那样，将各自逼到风口浪尖上……可那双傲慢自恃的眼仿佛举着匕首，贴在克林特温热的劲动脉处，嘲笑着讥讽着他成为复仇者前所做的一切错事，审判着质疑着他今后每一步的正确性与可能性。他越这么想，就觉得托尼·斯塔克就是在怀疑自己与鄙夷自己。追根究底，洛基是想要他摆脱控制后，也不能保全完整的自尊。现在，他的自尊越来越薄弱，什么时候会全面瓦解，这全然是未知数。

尼克·弗瑞从那双失焦的眼看出，克林特再次把自己绕进去了，以至于沉默成为最好的答案，的确如此。科尔森最了解克林特，如果他还在世的话，克林特也不至于沉湎得如此深，但就因为连他也牺牲了。尼克背对着巴顿，他霍然醒悟地发现：事实上克林特一直关注着斯塔克工业，绝不是因为今天的任务，或许其中另有隐情。

娜塔莎察觉托尼的精神状态似乎不太好，即便事务安插得尽然有序，但一种若隐若现的怒气与浮躁充斥在他沙哑的声线中。波茨去了西雅图，音频通话仅持续了一分半钟，托尼都是用“不要紧”“看情况吧”“就这样”敷衍过去了。他无所事事地将半截身子陷进扶椅里，像五六岁孩子转来转去，偶尔停住也背对着宽敞的办公桌，若有所思地观测、衡量着神盾局总部的建筑。娜塔莎自然把这些尽收眼底，但她该判断为托尼在因她心烦，还是因为……克林特而意乱？托尼·斯塔克可不是一般人的逻辑可以解释通顺的，想要知道他潜意识里的野兽正在筹划什么，那的确不简单。但娜塔莎必须等待他自己说话，才能诱导出她所求的答案。

机械师与女特务无声的斗争开始了，事实上托尼也如此等待着。鹰眼，即克林特·巴顿，细想来他的言行举止皆那么难以推敲，恰好因为是男性而更容易实施障眼法。托尼狠狠咬牙，自己竟因疏忽被扳了一局！不伸手的理由自然很简单，他理应让贾维斯摘录这位特工的指纹，而对方多想一步，假意因剑拔弩张的氛围拒绝这个申请，这该死的周到……

“克林特会经常让你生气？他看上去就像只刺猬，你看他的发型也像。”而他没多想就放这对“史密斯夫妇”出去了，这一举更是让托尼急火攻心，仿佛方舟反应堆也因此而温度骤然拔高。但看上去他们两的确就，有那么点意思（他们不会真的是办公室恋情吧！？在尼克·弗瑞眼皮子底下谈恋爱？欺负尼克一只眼？）呗。托尼没有酸涩的想法，但既然大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇坐上自己秘书的位置，某些事也是理所应当的。

娜塔莎松石绿般的眸子含义丰富地看着托尼，一抹难以捉摸的演员微笑呈现在嘴角。“克林特？他可不是那么容易生气的人，我也是……不过相信我，惹他生气的人基本上都死在阴影了。顶多只是饿肚子让他心情不那么好而已。”她当然希望这些话都属实啦，不过克林特的性格一直很好，至少遇见劳菲森之前都很沉稳，表现在他知道玩笑什么时候说，狠话什么时候放。即便克林特如今依旧信赖娜塔莎，并不说明他面对娜塔莎的时候能够完全放下警戒——也许在最不愿面对的时间与地点中，他不得不再次拿起收在小腿上的短刀，因为被篡改了意志而大开杀戒。然后是第二点，这一点毋庸置疑，尤其是死在暗影里，毕竟鹰眼从不射歪。至于最后一句，她全然是说给托尼·斯塔克本人听的，他们都心知肚明，便无需挑那么开，斯塔克本人就算情商低也不至于是白痴。

“那他喜欢吃什么？加血肠的三明治？”“不了，他会吐在你脸上的，直接砸在你脸上也有可能哦。”娜塔莎郁闷地了解到这条大街上所有监控都属于斯塔克管辖，所以她把克林特拽出来之后直接塞给他一个最难吃的早餐的场景，恐怕托尼也看得一清二楚。她一封邮件一封邮件地扫视，最后得到一封白名单请柬，标明发送者来自四季酒店，内容是今年复活节的名门望族沙龙将如期举行，望斯塔克先生抽空参加。娜塔托贾维斯展示给托尼，结果是一声疲于应酬的慨叹：“天呐，难道我是专门出席社交场合的明星吗？电视台全程直播，什么玩笑？能拜托小辣椒帮我推掉吗，就说‘斯塔克先生要与复仇者集体成员前往日本北海道进行团建’。”“可你刚才刚刚吓跑一个复仇者啊，斯塔克先生。”娜塔莎将邮件拷贝进加密驱动中，并且见缝插针帮克林特出了口恶气，也许吧。

托尼一副“我就知道你们两个关系不简单”的神情打量着娜塔莎，甚至不知道指尖摸索着胡须模仿福尔摩斯的样子毫无违和感。事实上，托尼·斯塔克不愿暴露在公众视线中，要说理由，着实能找到一个，他琢磨片刻，这也许将成为他进退两难最好的障碍。但他不能让任何人知道，也许神盾局也无权涉及。


	4. 4、输出指令

寒风时而由身后席卷，时而正面将托尼·斯塔克本人单薄的西服吹开，他步履维艰而无力，眼前灰白黑三色织成模糊不堪的视野，每一次气体交换都要撕开他鼻腔到肺部的黏膜，干燥得如同二氧化硅结晶。一双皮鞋支撑着他在废弃的工地上行走，然而托尼无法感知他双腿的存在，并非低温麻痹了肉体，是奔腾的血……奔腾而出的、来自斯塔克的血。背后失真的白光从大厦的半成品建筑楼顶投下，勾勒出几栋施工楼粗糙的轮廓，托尼回头一瞥，却感受到无声的气浪冲飞他羸弱的身板。

唯一的色彩聚集在身后一直追杀自己的女人，橄榄形独一无二、标榜身份的金色面具，黑发因逆风而遮住一部分冷漠脸庞，那双眼如同咒诅般盯着逃窜的斯塔克，不发一语。托尼看着崩裂的腿骨处已经溢出一小片血液，在布满沙尘的工地上织成圆形的猩红。托尼嘶吼，无力却暴怒地批判，然而梦境无声，终结的是一声枪响。

“安东尼·斯塔克……惠特尼·弗罗斯特回来了……”

犹如一击雷霆，托尼·斯塔克像是胸膛被姆乔尔尼尔蓄力锤中，把空虚的双人床完全震了一下。豆粒大小的冷汗粘腻在肌肤上，随后坠落在洁白的床褥间画上灰色印迹。贾维斯的幽幽蓝光最后拉了主人一把，托尼瞥了一眼时间，不过清晨三点未半。他并不至于喝到断片，但托尼依旧费了些力才回忆起昨天夜间的荒谬事。他竟然就当着娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫在楼底下办公的闲暇开了瓶珍藏9年的苏格兰特产酒，哦戒酒教教主在上——是受洛基远程的蛊惑我才开了戒——没关系托尔不在意我把锅推在他弟弟头上——该死的娜塔和小辣椒肯定各要我写一份反省书了。托尼用含糊不清的口语念叨着以让自己宽心，贾维斯娴熟地提醒了他再一次不慎破戒的主人：“Sir，罗曼诺夫小姐正在正厅，事实上她正在等待您酒醒，而我出于她的命令，已经把您的生理特征告诉她本人了。”

虽然贾维斯的特性便是人性化，但这个建议并不个性化，托尼想到自己刚从噩梦、破事与回忆中挣扎出来，马上却还要和一位擅长恐惧渗透的语言高手切磋，想想就头大。“那就点两份松露热汤，送到正厅。”托尼信手从衣柜挑出一件灰蓝色长袍披在身上去见娜塔莎，虽然对方此时也不太可能穿着正装，当然他还是不想自己巨大的自尊因任何原因剐擦一点，有一台用骄傲与自尊浇筑的巨型机器，用托尼·斯塔克得意的头脑和心脏驱动着，所以连一丝划痕都是不可忍耐的，他不容许。

不过似乎这位语言高手另有事务，托尼警戒地听到娜塔莎与另一个人通话，小碎步靠在墙壁后准备给对方一个意料外的出场。成熟女性总是大忙人，不是吗？托尼暗暗思度良久，良心与好奇心斗争了大概五秒，最后还是打开了窃听。究竟是那一位幸运的男性，在黑寡妇已经知道自己醒来后，还要坚持着通话？像恶作剧即将成功的孩童，托尼不经意的坏笑揭示了他“险恶用心”。

“……这次任务你不能接，就这一次，没人会责难你。你现在的状况绝不能冒险。”  
——“他和你现在都算我的队友，娜塔，我有责任保证你们安全。”  
“你为什么又不肯听我的？可你本来打电话的原因就是这个啊？”  
——“……只要你不告诉弗瑞和希尔，就没人知道。”  
“不…听我的，在他没有被彻底从你脑海里驱逐出去前，你不被允许参加任何建设性活动。没得商量，我会和……”  
——“娜塔……半年了，我不想成为废人。就这么一次，做完之后我会亲自找托尔聊聊。晚安。”

对方没有拖泥带水地挂断通话，托尼虽不知所以但谨慎地保存了通话录音，他脸上的肌肉仿佛被寒意冻得僵硬，那个低沉而冷静地声线……不，低沉而沙哑，格外得有些惶恐不安。如果对面的确是克林特·巴顿，那怎么会出现这种情况？这可和钢铁侠本人心目中杀人不眨眼的冷兵器刺客一点不相符。挠着卷起的暗棕短发，托尼显得十分为难与迷茫地走入正厅，倒是的确像一个刚从酒酣与睡梦中醒过来的大汉。两份散发着鲜美香气的浓汤虽正摆在矮桌上，尴尬的氛围足够让两人连几个小时后的早饭也吃不下。娜塔莎审判的目光仿佛扒开托尼每一个毛孔搜索答案，而后者正襟危坐，不知道马上要回答什么问题才是最要命的。为什么他不让贾维斯告诉娜塔莎自己还在睡觉呢！这么傻单刀赴会为了什么？

“……你都听到了吧。”娜塔莎转瞬风轻云淡地品着汤汁，不轻不重地扔下一个问题。托尼想到这一点了，可他听得云里雾里，也不知巴顿特工在推辞些什么。但托尼太明白“他”是谁了，洛基·劳菲森，用心灵宝石强制俘虏了克林特·巴顿，想想那个场景——克林特离他最近，是利用起来没有任何顾虑的一把利刃、一支利箭。诱导鹰眼，他组成了一支仇视神盾局的庞大雇佣军军队、偷来了国防局提炼十几年才拥有的最为珍稀的人工元素、不费吹灰之力便差点射穿神盾航母——这可不就是自己与克林特刚见面时，下意识发言的内容吗？托尼牙根酸涩，谁还没个过去呢，可不到断头处他就学不会谦恭。

“我，我没有听到全部。不过，我能顺便好奇一下他为什么这么执着要参加下一个任务吗？”托尼右手于空气中滑动，装作诚恳地将通话记录的文件投放在面前，他准备点开播放键，娜塔莎眼疾手快直接将文件取消执行，用不容置疑的口气否定他的做法：“你可以听我和克林特说了什么，但不是现在。……我认为你的确有必要听一下，如果你有机会深入了解他。”

托尼惊愕地睁大双眼，眉毛夸张地画出两个半圆：“不敢相信，你竟然能说出‘让我深入了解他’这种话？你明白我有多不愿意，呃怎么说，共同了解你们两个人。知道的越多，我反而不是越不利嘛，罗曼诺夫女士？”他不知道克林特·巴顿现在身处何地，但他十分想知道现在对方是以什么形态，面对即将升起的朝阳。托尼·斯塔克感到肌肉在放松，一旦死板教条的未来突然有意外与挑战忝列，于他而言便如同狂欢，甚至他迫不及待去做一位“反间谍”，好让娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫哑口无言。

“我不觉得你像是对谜题无动于衷的人。虽然——我不喜欢把最亲的人比作谜题，但我认为，”娜塔莎重新整好丝质的睡衣：“克林特·巴顿与我，至少两者之一会成为你一生中最痛苦的谜题。”


	5. 5、解码

火焰于头顶正上方的钢筋处熊熊燃烧，空气在炙烤中急剧升温，而花花绿绿的集装箱内，随处有可能出现助燃物。克林特令几位近战特工分散开，并规划着接下来几秒内的逃生路线。对方果然处心积虑想要先解决掉自己，果然是人怕出名猪怕壮……他用指尖娴熟地拭去与划破衣物粘黏的血迹，一条绵延如蛇的红痕伴随着烧灼的焦疤，静止地舞动在克林特右腰肋，克林特鲜少遭受过烫伤，双腿因此应激性颤抖。幽闭的环境，随处可能爆炸的情形，克林特忍痛抓住地面一块小型锈铁，调整姿势俯下腰身，近乎无声地从废墟中爬出，重见天日后却迅速爬上高架，在另一个可以将全局尽收眼底的制高点。几乎是吐出一滩血与唾液，克林特呻吟着捂住腰腹，艰难地打开秘密频道：“队长…伤寒玛丽在追我，我一时半会没办法摆脱……我——”

苍白且癫狂的脸庞完全暴露在克林特视野中，她掌心内炽热的火焰早已为这只仓皇逃窜的猎物准备已久，听到克林特虚弱的声线一出现她便欣喜若狂。克林特内心也只不过无力地嚷了一句“见鬼”，咬牙抄起一旁的弓便跳到另一旁的集装箱上，转过身后左手拈起一根烟雾箭向对方脚底射去，当他看到史蒂夫身后还有几个手合会装扮的忍者，又转换了一支泡沫箭固住了几个跟屁虫。烈焰再次不留情面地从他右侧射出，克林特迅速扑灭了身上的火苗，却被对方一击踢中了伤处。再次体会了一把什么叫濒死地克林特心想，自己以前作为神盾局特工隐姓埋名时，也没见有漂亮姑娘对自己穷追不舍，怎么就只有神经不正常的罪犯辣妹会对自己做这等下流事呢？回流的血液在背脊处慢慢堆积，一块妖艳且恐怖的血池在克林特背后绽开，玛丽对这个上窜下跳的小黑鸟现在这个惨状十分满意，将背后准备已久的M4A1放在手上对准了克林特的眉心，鲜艳的血丝从克林特挣扎张开的嘴角流下，他想用花言巧语拖延点时间都做不到了。

克林特感觉双耳所听到的，双眸所窥探的，存在的一切都在离他远去。于是他把听觉与视觉放得更广阔：夕阳混杂的暖色调、海鸥与觅食的野狗、神盾局大厦倒映着整个纽约郊外……他甚至回想到纽约之战时，即将结束时一道灼热的气流带着导弹直入苍穹，像一颗沉重的巨石投入撕裂的黝黑星河。成为英雄，对克林特·巴顿的意义是什么？他只杀罪孽深重的亡命之徒，保证任何无辜群众都平安无事，从执业准则慢慢成为了内心的道德。突然某天，一个外人将这些准则砸得粉碎，像砸碎一件玻璃玩偶般残忍而愉悦。克林特总是对暗杀同胞的画面历历在目，枪杀的与箭杀的，甚至曾赤手扭断了一个青年侍卫的脖子。杀人，与被杀——难道这就是他终将面对的英雄生涯？他摇头、苦笑、说着“我做不到”，然而他生来要面对这些。

当史蒂夫·罗杰斯赶来克林特·巴顿身边时，除了开始发黑的血泊之外已经没有什么剩下的了。伤寒玛丽早已不知所踪，仿佛这次与神盾局的摩擦是遭遇战一般，他们的目的不是杀人——或者杀掉克林特·巴顿这个决定太过尴尬，与其杀掉给自己增添麻烦，不如放过这个无足轻重的人物。

“我做不到……”

砾石切割着他裸露在外的肌肤，让那些紧实地肌肉线条再次被血色勾勒，齐塔瑞的飞舰呼啸而过的声音填充着分崩离析的纽约都市。克林特感到意识一滴滴注入他的骨肉内，他下意识起身抓住弓，不出一秒便拉弓上弦，躺在自己身边的不过一具齐塔瑞人尸体。他好像对这条路线轻车熟路，此时才发现这就是纽约之战，他记忆中最深刻地节点。在他醒来后不过一分钟，娜塔莎应该已经举着心灵宝石的权杖关闭了空间宝石开启的罅隙，因为头上巨大的黑洞——通往外太空的黑洞已经急剧收缩。克林特盯着自己的双手，又看着眼前喧嚣而真实的一切，他不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么会发生这一切，茫然地在马路的残骸间踱步、穿梭着，夹杂着血气与汽油刺鼻气味的风亲吻着他鲜活的伤口。

突然他无法向前，一只非人的手紧紧抓住他的脚踝，金属质感的冰冷从腿部延伸到心脏，克林特感到失去了判断的能力。他缓缓地、如此缓慢地以至于时空因他而停滞。逃窜的平民消失了，浩克回荡在高楼大厦中的咆哮安静了，空间宝石打开的巨口封闭了——取代的是躺在陨落的巨坑里奄奄一息的男人，火焰在路边兀自燃烧的细声，而趾高气扬的身影，不会错过克林特·巴顿每一个错乱的梦境的身影，坐在咖啡店外一个完好无损的木椅上，带着清晰可见的恶毒眼神与轻蔑笑容，见克林特的眼神会聚在他身上，伸出手向地面上奄奄一息的人示意，如同礼貌地说了一个“请”。

克林特无暇顾及，然而当正视着将死的队友，无力感从四肢百骸胸涌而来。那双理应充满高傲与精明的眼中惟有血丝密集，克林特蹲下来细细照看，发现泪腺内囤积着大量的血液，连同耳蜗、鼻子、口腔都充斥着鲜红的液体，他明白这是坠楼者的致死伤，而连接着记忆，这个结局不真实却令克林特颤抖着，他双膝跪地，将带着指套的双手捂在逐渐暗淡的方舟反应堆上。托尼·斯塔克仿佛想说些什么，但分开双唇后，克林特恐惧地凝视着即将马上的一切，甚至遗忘了这是一个梦境——而导演则是身后好整以暇的邪神。

“你……为什……让…我……痛苦……”如同泅水的人，托尼哽咽着吐出这几个破碎的词，而“痛苦”一词更像玻璃碎片，狠狠插进克林特几乎炸裂的心脏间，硬生生割断那些血管，克林特双手捂住布满泪水的脸庞，遮住能捕捉到一切情感的眼。每一秒的拉扯，都在地狱里煎熬着，错乱的记忆强行灌入克林特的脑海——他炸毁神盾母舰，又协助洛基将剩余活下来的布鲁斯与托尼击败，是他用爆炸箭让托尼·斯塔克从高空中坠落，失去了机甲的庇护，他在鹰眼面前不过是手有寸铁的凡人罢了。克林特这才惊觉，他在托尼眼中的倒映，只有一双冷漠而无情的蓝眸。而现在，他在执行最后的指令，洛基轻描淡写的愉悦口气：“看在他那么努力拯救人类的样子，你就去给他一个解脱吧，巴顿特工。”

心灵宝石的力量被激活，克林特惨叫着感受每一寸骨骼都在外力的作用下被“更正”，他的意志被再一次敲得粉碎，只要忤逆了这强加的意愿，他的肌肉与骨节都像在清醒状态下被完全折断般痛楚。克林特颤抖着猛烈地摇头，朝着眼前心死成灰的托尼摇头，麻痹的舌想要挤出道歉的音节，最终都付诸东流。洛基在背后分析着、欣赏着这一幕，略有不解，但只要能够观赏到这只小鸟脆弱不堪的哭泣表情，他就觉得心理平衡——克林特·巴顿，我永远知道你最狼狈的样子，并烂熟于心，甚至能够开发更多。而克林特只能做到什么？不过是拖延，让彼此更受折磨而已。克林特几乎挣扎着哭干了泪水，他站在托尼·斯塔克的一旁，箭头努力地对准那布满血迹的脖颈，然而他最后的努力也仅是刻意让自己不能瞄准，而已。托尼似乎在弥留之际知晓了对方在精神领域中的斗争，哪怕几乎毫无交集，已经在最后关卡一窥他的正义，似乎释然地扯出一个苦笑，安慰着居住在他身体里的另一个人：

“动手……不是你……的错。”

“我做不到……我做不到……”

克林特的脸部因巨大的悲伤抽搐着，最后一滴泪水落在托尼缺失了机甲的手掌内，沙哑且咯血的声带中发出来自灵魂深处的怒火，盖过了箭矢飞出的声响。托尼将视线转向箭杆处，克林特在那一刹那被超过心灵层面的力量打动了，千钧一发之际，他将箭穿过自己的大腿，因剧痛而彻底清醒过来。然而，洛基首先恼怒地击碎了这个于他而言十分荒谬的梦，克林特的神志陷进了梦境与现实的间隔内，漆黑一片。

克林特首先是看到了在“因过分担心队友、且夜晚闲得无聊没有事干”而照看着他的美国队长，正拿着玛利亚·希尔的平板电脑无声地看《星球大战》，再然后看到了左侧的心跳检测仪与输液瓶，一低头还看到了裹着浓密纱布的腰腹部。史蒂夫几乎在克林特没有出声之前就（手忙脚乱地）关掉了平板，克林特为自己的伤口考虑只是小声地笑了出来，并很合乎常理地咨询了下时间，才知道自己没有昏迷很久，伤口也只是外伤罢了，自己昏迷也许和伤寒玛丽自身的能力有关。虽然和史蒂夫关系要比其他人亲密一些，但克林特明白他们对公务上的事情更关切一些，所以他迅速打起精神和史蒂夫交换了情报。事实上他的确是充当那个吸引火力的角色，因为这次神盾局的任务是拦截情报，敌人一定会惯性思维，首先认为鹰眼偷窃情报、美国队长对付火力，然而两人这次特地交换身份，让克林特调开超能力者，史蒂夫去处理电子设备。虽然史蒂夫·罗杰斯学得很快，然而看到他刚才关平板都要把所有键摁一遍，克林特感叹一声：原来娜塔莎你也有教不会的学生。

“弗瑞告诉我，你喜欢独处……所以我是不是要给你独自休息的空间？”看上去在自己昏迷期间，尼克给史蒂夫还科普了不少关于自己方面的东西，不过根据克林特自己的了解，也许是史蒂夫自己问的。他答谢了史蒂夫，在对方背着盾牌离开监护室后，克林特例行公事地打开神盾频率，毕竟美国队长的任务结束了，鹰眼的任务可是永无止境的……

“娜塔莎，是我。”  
——“克林特，你的伤好了？”  
“很快，我是说每一次都很快，我受伤太家常便饭了。你看到那个任务简报了？”  
——“嗯，我用斯塔克的内部网核实了大部分信息。伤寒玛丽是金并的老部下，而最近金并的活动十分频繁，信息里说明交易方是面具夫人。而我发现，斯塔克和这个叫‘惠特尼·弗罗斯特’的女人有点不清不楚。”

克林特沉默片刻，他的脑海再次浮现出刚才噩梦的画面，这个姓名让他久久不能释怀。在经历了那么多次洛基想法设法的折磨后，这是唯一一次让他思绪万千的梦。托尼·斯塔克，似乎变得熟悉又陌生，也许这是洛基刻意为之，让他进退两难。

——“克林特，你那儿还好吗？"  
“不，我，我很好……好像伤寒玛丽对我做了些什么，‘孤岛’的档案上说过她也是精神操纵者。”  
——“她对你做了什么！？”  
“娜塔，别激动……我也不知道是不是之前的毛病，但我做了一个噩梦。我第一次战胜了洛基，但是我感觉比以前的折磨更难受。”

克林特不由自主地凝视着窗外……突然窗中自己的倒影化为另一个自己，双掌猝然拍上玻璃，将克林特整个人摄住心扉。那双幽蓝的双眸仿佛通向洛基的思绪，轻蔑地告诉克林特自己说出了多么愚蠢的话。

“他让我……眼睁睁看着自己杀死斯塔克。我不明白其中的指向性，但托尼·斯塔克即将面对的，就是这种生死大关。”  
——“克林特……这不是你的错，都是假的。”

他哽咽了，仿佛那个梦境无法从现实中抽出，娜塔莎的声线与托尼·斯塔克的声音重合，沉重而剧烈的愧疚往克林特的肩上重重压下。他完全不了解托尼·斯塔克这个人，托尼·斯塔克就好比是一道难以下手的谜题，因为他离克林特·巴顿的世界太远了，首先克林特要克服的就是和他的距离问题。但克林特无法劝服自己——这个代表着他本我的自己。杀人，与信人，在克林特·巴顿曾经的内心世界里，一样艰辛而困难。

“我想好了，娜塔，就让我试试。”  
——“不，克林特，这次任务你不能接，就这一次，没人会责难你。你现在的状况绝不能冒险。”  
“他和你现在都算我的队友，娜塔，我有责任保证你们安全。”  
——“你为什么又不肯听我的？可你本来打电话的原因就是这个啊？”  
“……只要你不告诉弗瑞和希尔，就没人知道。”  
——“不…听我的，在他没有被彻底从你脑海里驱逐出去前，你不被允许参加任何建设性活动。没得商量，我会和……”  
“娜塔……半年了，我不想成为废人。就这么一次，做完之后我会亲自找托尔聊聊。晚安。”

克林特让自己的听觉与视觉放得更为宽阔，他开始慢慢回想之前潜入斯塔克工业总部的场景：机房中风扇的共振声、插口内电线的排放顺序、奇葩强迫症模式的灯光……以及当时托尼·斯塔克伸出的手。在一个警惕之人的锋利眼中，他看到了另一个精明男人眼中相同的锋利。


End file.
